Minerva's Sister
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Artemis goes to talk to Minerva after coming back and meets an interesting person.


**A.N. I was reading Lost Colony, got to the part when he was ranting about puberty and couldn't resist writing this. Okay. This happens after they come back after three years. Artemis came over to Minerva's place to make sure she didn't tell anyone about the demons and such. Like in all my stories, OOCness (ish! i tried!) warning! (maybe. i don't know if i wrote them in character.)**

A pale blue and hazel eyes fourteen old boy along side a tall and frightening looking, bald man kncked on the large door of the manor. The door was opened a few seconds later by a girl about the same age as the boy. She looked quite pretty: dark chocolate locks-almost black, piercing but mischief holding green eyes, perfect white teeth that were shown in a full grin, and a slim but curvy figure. What really struck the boy was the girl's clothing, or in his mind, lack of it: spaghetti strapped, sky blue tank top and denim shorts that didn't cover much leg.

_Blasted puberty._

"Yes?" the girl asked.

It took awhile, but after being elbowed by the manservant, Butler, the raven haired boy got a hold of himself. "Artemis Fowl, and this is Butler. Minerva's been expecting us."

She gave a swift nod before stepping aside, making a swift motion with her hand toward the living room. "Give me a minute. I'll get sis down in a minute."Stupidly, Artemis blinked twice. "Sis?" The word felt foreign on his tongue. Though he did not speak the new, modern terms, he had understanding of them (at least a few). What he didn't understand was why this mystery girl used that term in place of Minerva's name. Well, he thought they were talking about the same person. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard a yell.

"MIN! GET DOWN HERE! SOME BOY'S HERE ASKING FOR YOU! HURRY, OR I'M BRINGING OUT THE BABY PICTURES!" the green eyes beauty called out. She gave the two small smiles. "Sorry about that. I can't seem to get her out of this book she's reading. Hope this works." She then took a seat on one of the couches across the two guests. "So what brings you here?"

"I have some matters to discuss with Minerva. I apologize for this question, but I must ask. Who are you?" Artemis questioned.

The girl let out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry about that. I tend to forget to introduce myself and jump straight into conversation. I'm Venus Paradizo." The boy guessed that, like her supposed sister, the girl was named after a Roman goddess, this one of the goddess of love and beauty. "Minerva's sis," she finished.

The boy was curious about this statement but didn't press on though the expression on his face was enough. "You probably don't believe me. I was a mischievous kid and still am. Pulling pranks came as easy to me as breathing. All my life, Min with her high IQ was always being compared to me. Not that I'm stupid; We both have the same brains, but I decided not to flaunt them. Long story short, after I pranked the principal while I was going to some snooty rich kid place, mom sent me away to boarding school and disinherited me. After she ran away with the gardener, dad took me out of boarding school and brought me home."

He was just about to ask another question when he heard a squeal and was forced backwards into a one sided hug. Catching a glimpse of silky, blonde hair, the boy knew at once who it. _Minerva._ The blonde unraveled her arms from around him and moved back.

Venus stood up from the couch and outstretched a hand toward the boy. "It was nice to meet you, Artemis. Same to you Butler." After one final smile and nod of the head, she walked off up the stairs with the boy's different colored eyes following her. The girl's walk was alluring him, as she swung her hips side to side, teasing him.

Butler elbowed his employer in the ribs once more. Artemis stopped the heat from rushing to his head.

Once Minerva got up to get one of the maids to bring some snacks, the boy uncrumpled the little note he earlier received from Venus.

_Call me sometime to chat._

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_;) _

_-V_

Unbeknownst to him, Butler had been reading the short letter over the boy's shoulder, chuckling to himself as Artemis' face turned a light pink, one thought in his mind. _Blasted puberty._


End file.
